Riser Phenix redone
by Smaugtheterrible
Summary: I died, and then I came back as the most asinine, hated character in the entire anime. Rizer Phenix. this time around, he or rather I, would be less of ass. Hopefully.
1. Chapter 1

_Not a DumbArse Rizer Phenix Si_

I'll tell you something for free, dying sucks. Like I would literally be doing anything else other then bleeding out on the ground like I am right now, the panicked face of my would be murderer above, panicked tears streaking down her face as she tried, rather uselessly to keep my insides from becoming my outsides.

My death was a culmination of a few days of horrible mistakes, first, I had lost my temper at work, screaming at my boss when she had utterly failed to inform me of a number of points, things that needed to be double checked, and presentations that needed to be made. As a result of the boss passing the buck and flat out lying to her own bosses face, I had to fire five members of my ten person team.

I had not been particularly happy about that. Like at all.

That would have been bad enough, but through some weird coincidences over the next week, we kept bumping into each other, the first time was bad enough, but for the sixth time in a week? That was a little much. Although I probably didn't help by making a creepy joke about stalking her the sixth time we met.

The seventh, and final time I ran into her was when I was in a cafe working on a way to hire some of my teem members back, I had been looking for clients or loopholes in already existing contracts like mad, and I had finally found one, a tiny loophole that allowed for the extension of contracts, providing just enough revenue to hire back my team. I looked up, and by some miracle, there was my boss walking outside the cafe window.

I frantically shoved all my work into my bag and grabbed my phone. Now, I admit I'm a nerd, my phone case was made out of a graphene/teflon fiber combination that supposedly makes it bulletproof, but also is a shiny black color, and a little reflective like a well oiled gun. So when I rushed out and called out to my boss, she understandably panicked, and when I followed her, she understandably ducked into a side alley to try and get away.

What was far less understandable was when she stabbed me five times in the chest and gut as soon as I turned the corner.

And the knife she stabbed me with was _damn_ big too, like Rambo big. Not something I really expected by shy stuttering boss to be toting around in her handbag. I'll admit, I took a ceartin amount of satisfaction as she saw that rather then a weapon, all I had on me was a phone open to a PDF of the contract with the parts I had been researching highlighted, her face paled and she immediately began stuttering apology after tear-filled apology.

I looked at her as I absentmindedly felt one of my lungs collapse. I knew I was going to die, and I had to options in front of me while I still had the breath for it. Either forgive her, or curse her, cause I sure as hell wasn't going to break down crying like a little _Bit%h_.

But as I looked up at her face, I realized, I didn't want to curse her, it wouldn't help me, and you know murdering me aside, she was a rather nice lady.

But I sure as hell wasn't just going to forgive her for stabbing me _five._ ** _Goddamn times!_**

So instead I decided to just close my eyes, ignore my murderer, still screaming in my ear, and breath my last breath.

 _Scene Break_

And then I opened my eyes and screamed!

Holy shit! Everything hurt! It felt like I had had just been squeezed out of a damn ketchup bottle! One of the those glass ones too, the ones you basically have to break or shove a fork up its mouth to actually get the ketchup from.

And then I heard 10 horrific words.

"Lord and Lady Phoenix, congratulations! Its a healthy baby boy."

No no no, no no, no no no no no.

Hell to the _fuck_ no.

 _End of Chapter one_

So, I was reading a Devil high school fan fiction recently, (not sure what the English translation for the name is so Im'a just call it Devil high school.) And the one thing that stood out to me, is I alway see Rizer portrayed as an ass-hole. Think about it this way, Rias was refusing to carry out a contract that was instated before she was born in the last days of the great devil war, (so like 50-75 years ago), rather then I don't know, marrying and then filling the last bits of her peerage with people she could actually stand sleeping with? Instead she spits on the ideals of a race on the verge of extinction, on the honor of an important clan, and basically does the equivalent of marrying the handicapped homeless boy from behind the corner store.

(Sorry, but always hated how goddam _perverted_ Issei is)


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two_

So yeah. I was reborn as Riser Phenix, the third person speaking, harem cliche bad guy, who gets his but kicked by an even more perverted, idiotic, and weak teenager.

This was all sorts of no.

Fast fowarding a number of years, I was thirteen years old, and being introduced to the Phenix family magic, basically the school of burning anything and everything to ashes, and surviving until you could.

Not exactly the most complicated, but still, they had my attention at 'burning' and my unwavering dedication at 'survival'. My two older siblings and my father were surprised at my rabid dedication to the Phenix family magics, but eventually just shrugged and figured it would pass.

My mother though… My mother knew something was up.

Ah my mother. Honestly it was a little weird how similar my mother in this world was to my mother in my past life. Both were were blond, with short cropped hair, and had let themselves go slightly to seed with the trials of motherhood, but were still fit and could reasonably expect to kid their child's butt if they misbehaved. To be fair, my current mother could do that because she was an incredibly gifted and deadly wind mage, able to slice open throats with thin blades just as easily as she could call up hurricanes, but that wasn't what made me nervous on occasion when I was around her.

It was her sheer perceptive intellect, which again, to be fair, I didn't know if was because of some motherly instinct, or just her natural intelligence, but she could _absolutely_ tell when I was lying, hiding something, or even just considering something she might not improve. If I didn't know better I would think she was both Psychic and keeping me under 24/7 surveillance.

But anyway, without really trying, my mother knew that I had a rather important reason for doing all I could to achieve the rank of Ultimate class before my 18th birthday. But to her credit, and the reason why I absolutely adored and loved my mother in this life was because rather then question me, my mother had just sat me down, and asked me, with a serious expression on her face.

"Why do you want learn all of this?" She asked, gesturing at the books scattered around me, their titles ranging from 'the art of war', 'scientific principles of entropy and its relation to nuclear physics', to a few less scientific tomes with titles like 'methods of flame calling to annihilate thine enemies', and one simple black tome with the title of 'Necronomicon.'

I looked at my mother for a few long moments as I gave her question the consideration that it was due before finally taking a deep breath and speaking.

"I need to get stronger. In the next twenty years, the three factions will face trials unlike that which have preceded them. I need to be ready."

And my mother, bless her soul, just looked at me silently for a few seconds before nodding and pointing me in the direction of a few new books, and making me a promise, that when I became a High class devil, and if I still wanted to become stronger, she would teach me.

 _Scene Break_

Fast forward another few years, and I had grown by leaps and bounds, While I wasn't even at the level of a high-class demon yet, it wasn't because of my skill, rather it was because I hadn't claimed a single peerage member, so I couldn't be promoted any higher. At the moment, I was honestly nearing the low end of being a High class devil, and for being 15, almost 16, it was a pretty good achievement, but still. Nothing compared to where I needed to be.

I was just settling down for breakfast when I looked at the back of the paper that my older brother was holding, and then snatched it out of his hands in shock. Riszen, the second son of the family just looked at me bemused, he was honestly the calmest out of the family other then me, and as the two oddballs we had always gotten along quite well, but snatching things was still out fo character for me.

But I just couldn't help it, it had hit me like a bolt of lighting. On the front page of the paper was a small black and white photo showing the highlights of an oncoming slave auction.

And yes, before you say anything, slavery is still legal in hell, surprise surprise.

But more importantly, there, in the picture, was my queen. Way younger granted, but I _knew_ she was Yubleluna. Just like I knew I was know a Phenex.

I looked at my older brother and stabbed one long finger at the picture of my queen.

"Thats her Riszen, thats my queen."

The only reaction my older brother had was one eyebrow raising, along with a question.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded, and that was that, and I went to meet my queen.

 _Scene Break_

I tossed a bag of coins towards the Auction master as I walked through the door to my queens holding cell. Having already bought her, the coins were just assurance that I would be uninterrupted for the next hour or so.

I'm sure I could guess what he thought I was going to do since despite my best efforts, and this being my first piece, I was still a young Demon noble.

I closed the door behind me and looked at my queen for the first time. And she was _beautiful_. Hair like the feathers of raven, silky and smooth, and skin like ivory and milk. I knelt down in front of her and smiled.

"Hello Yubleluna. Do you know who I am?"

She nodded, and from lips like plums, came a voice like crushed velvet.

"H-Hai, you are my new master."

I shook my head.

"Not quite, my name is Rizer Phenix. And while I did just buy you, I don't wasn't you as a slave."

My soon to be queen raised her head, and I got to see her eyes for the first time, and honestly? They were just as perfect as the rest of her. Like opals, they glittered and shone with emotion, clouded with the negatives, but shining with hope.

"Then why?" She asked.

I smiled again, this time showing a little bit of teeth as I replied.

"I sometimes get hunches, sometimes they're simple, small, like study this spell, or eat this old this morning, but sometimes they're huge, like turn left instead of right and avoid an attempt on my life."

Here I paused and looked Yubleluna straight in the eyes.

"And this morning I got the strangest one yet, go to the Auctions. And then when I saw you I knew what I had to do. Tell me Yubleluna, do you know what a peerage is?"

She nodded, because honestly, what person, or thing that lived in hell wouldn't?

I edged closer to Yubleluna and smiled softly.

"How would you like to become my queen?"

She stared at me for a moment, before she finally asked,

"But _why?_ "

I just shrugged, still smiling.

"Because as of yet, my hunches haven't led me wrong, and honestly, I feel like if someone gives you a chance, you could become someone great, and I want to help you get there."

I stood up, brushed off my pants, and then extended my hand.

"So will you let me help you get there?"

Yubleluna took one long look at my hand before nodding, and taking it.

 _Scene Break_

It had been a year since I had gotten my Luna to join my peerage as my queen, and since then I had also gotten four others into my peerage, two pawns, a knight, and a rook. All four of whom, at least as far as I could remember were the same Peerage members who had been in the original Rizers peerage, I had no idea how I was finding the same members, but I would be damned if they remained at the same level as they had during cannon. Right now I was lingering at the cusp between a high-class devil, and the beginnings of an ultimate class, not that I was actually known to be as powerful as I was, having still not participated in a single ranking game.

I tore myself from my inner thoughts, and then felt my heart sink as I heard the announcement of a woman I recognized as Grayfia Lucifuge.

"Rizer Phenix-Sama, please meet your betrothed, Rias Gremory-Sama."

I then stared down in shock at the ten year old, cubby cheeked Rias, and shuddered. The previous me had been one perverted Bastard if he had let himself be engaged to _this_.

I sighed once, turned to my mother and nodded briefly, knowing that she knew I hated this idea and left. I hadn't realized I would meet Rias already, and would have to start maneuvering both her, and myself to both escape this mess, and prepare for the coming storms, but first, I would get very, _very_ drunk in an attempt to forget that the society I lived in thought the equivalent to statutory rape was okay and long as it was between two _'noble'_ lines.

Yuck

 _Scene Break_

Sizrechs looked dumbfounded, if a little amused over at his parents, wife, and the lord and lady Phenix, the Lady Phenix of which, looked absolutely giddy, her eyes sparking with glee and barely repressed amusement.

"Did your son just turn and walk out on us? _Us?_ "

The lady Phenix hid a giggle behind one slim hand as she replied.

"I would like to point out, that I said that this would happen, and trying to force the two together would only anger Rizer."

Sizrechs felt his eyebrows rise, almost of their own accord.

"And why do we care if pisses of Rizer?"

The Lady Phenix merely let her gleeful smirk become fully visible.

"Because he is rapidly approaching my level of strength, and he is already a low-level ultimate class."

Sizrech felt his eye twitch at the words of a woman also known as the Crimson Wind. During the war, the rather demure woman in front of him had been known for her large scale wind magic, most particularly when a tornado she had summoned had become crimson with the blood of enemies that had been cut to ribbons inside of it.

And for her to say that he was almost at her level of strength? The Lucifer had to admit, the level of growth the young Phenix was showing was obscene. He almost dreaded to think where the young man would be in twenty years. Sizrechs chuckled to himself, maybe Riszer would take this thankless title from him.

A Maou could only hope.

 _End of Chapter two_

Rizer reincarnations stats are as follows

Strength: B+

Endurance: A (Phenix regeneration)

Magic: A (Phenix flames)(Currently skilled with them, but cannot heal others without Phenix tears)

Speed: C+

Toughness: A (Phenix regeneration)

Intelligence: B (Reincarnation with limited Meta knowledge, limited magical knowledge, limited martial arts training)

Sacred Gear: N/A (none, and no intention to get or give him one)


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter three_

I sighed as I continued drinking heavily. I had forgotten one very important thing before coming here to this bar to try and forget the fact that I'm now engaged to a chubby cheeked ten year old.

The Phenix regeneration means that the alcohol get purged from my body before it even has a chance.

Goddamn it there isn't even a point to drinking anymore!

Not like that was going to stop me trying though…

My Luna had come by an hour into my nonstop drinking and just sighed before taking the seat next to me. That had been a few hours ago and she showed no signs of leaving. I took another drink as a another devil sided up to the bar, next to my queen, and smiled, in a way I'm sure he though was charming, but instead just came across as smarmy and greasy. And then the little bastard had the balls to try and hit on my queen.

"Hey there pretty lady, can I buy you a drink?"

My moon queen just scoffed and turned away, but the rude little demon persisted.

"Hey come on now, I just want to buy you a drink,"

And when that, little _shit_ dared lay a hand on her, I was on him in a flash, my hand wrapped around his forearm, and he barely had time to squeal like a little pig before I snapped it like a dry twig.

I dropped the smug little son of a gun onto the ground just in time in time for all of his friends to stand up and make their way towards me.

I grinned as I stood up, and turned to face my opponents, a trio of low born demons.

And then I exploded.

Both literally _and_ figuratively.

Its possible that I was a little more effected by the drinks then I thought…

 _Scene Break_

Sirzrechs stared at the lady Phenix in blank incomprehension

"What the hell do you mean he _doesn't_ ** _know_** he's an ultimate class devil?"

The terrifying Lady Phenix just shrugged.

"He almost never spars with anyone else other then me, and whenever a practical demonstration is needed, only am the one who shows him, I never told him exactly how strong I am, and he thinks I'm just on the higher end of being a High Class Devil with some experience in combat, while in reality, he's been keeping up with me in combat for the past year which places him solidly in the Ultimate class."

Sirzrechs sighed and rubbed at his temples before glancing at his parents.

"And you though it would be a good idea to force the issue of marriage between the two?"

The Lord and Lady of Gremory both just shrugged, confused.

"Well, to be fair, we didn't know that Riser would be opposed, or that he would be as apparently strong as he is."

Just as Sizrechs was about to remonstrate his parents for their lack of foresight, and doing their due diligence on the one they wanted his precious sister to marry, there was a massive, window rattling explosion. The lady Phenix sighed and began to make her way outside.

"I'm afraid that we will have to cut this meeting short Lord Lucifer, Lord and Lady Gremory. If I had to guess, someone insulted my darling sons queen, and he reacted as he usually does, then I'm afraid he might have gone just a bit too far."

 _Scene Break_

I strode out of the smoke and flame to see the the miserable wretch who had started this whole thing trying to crawl away on his hands and knees, sobbing.

I quickly strode over to him and grasped him by his long, partially burnt hair before wrenching him so that he was looking in the direction of my queen, who was still immaculate, untouched by the smoke and the fire.

I leaned in close, so that my mouth was directly next to his and spoke softly.

"In a moment, I will tell you to do something, and you will do it, because if you don't I will kill you. It wont be because I don't like you, even though I _really_ don't. It wont be because the world would be a better place without someone like you, even though I'm fairly sure it would be. No, instead I will kill you because you dared lay your stinking hand upon my queen without permission. And that is something I take very seriously. So now, you will apologize."

Unfortunately for him, the man did not apologize. Instead he just stared his eyes and mouth agog. I sighed, and then punched him in the jaw, reducing the bone, and probably a good portion of his skull into dust before standing up and brushing myself off and lending my queen an arm, despite how much he pissed me off, I was just going to murder a random devil off the street.

"Shall we go?"

Luna favored me with a brilliant smile and nodded.

"We shall."

I waved cheerily to my mother as we passed her. My mother just sighed wearily and waved back. I honestly couldn't figure out what she was upset about, considering how strong my mother was, it wasn't like the weakling I had just beaten could have been that important. And as far as the Bar goes, I would later in the week send the owner a vary generous, if anonymous, offer to buy it, so it could be rebuilt under Phenix ownership.

 _Scene Break_

Fast forward another year, and it was the now 11 year old Rias' birthday, a function I was expected to attend, no matter how much I would rather be clawing my own eyes out. And considering I was a Phenix, clawing my eyes out could take a while.

But no matter I hated the idea, she was my, cue internal shudder, fiancé, so as my duties as the third, and honestly rapidly becoming the most powerful son of the Phenix family, I was expected to be there.

From what I remembered of the Anime, Rias was a big anime nerd, the walls of her home in Kuoh would eventually be plastered with posters, figurines and other tchotchkes by the time she was 16.

Of course I had absolutely no clue to when she actually became such a nerd, but heres hoping I could get her started, so I had brought the first ten of the Shounen trilogy, Naruto, One Piece, and Bleach.

Which I have to admit, I was floored that the holy trinity was still a thing in this world.

Anyway, I had arrived to little Rias' birthday, just in time for her to run up to me and grin, with a slight blush on her still chubby cheeks, and wearing a floral print sundress.

"Hey Riser-san! Did you come to wish me a happy birthday?"

I ' _hmmd'_ contemplatively and tapped my chin.

"I don't know. Is it your birthday today?"

Rias nodded furiously, causing me to release a chuckle despite myself. I might not want to marry the little bugger, but she was definitely adorable. I ruffled her hair as I handed her wrapped present.

"Here you go Rias. I got you some books you might like."

Her delighted gasp as she ripped open the packaging and beheld the comic gold that I had given her made my day.

 _Scene Break_

I was gently sparring with my little sister Ravel. Slowly getting her used to the movements necessary to get her started with incorporating the Phenix family martial arts when my queen brought me an envelope and whispered in my ear.

I nodded and then opened it.

Ravel tried peeking over my shoulder, and then pouted when I closed the envelope before she could get a look, once she realized that her pouting wouldn't get her anywhere, she finally broke down and asked,

"Brother, what was the letter about?"

I looked down at my little sister and smirked.

"It seems I have my first challenge for a rating game."

 _Authors Note_

Thanks for the info Marsolino.

Thanks for all the complements.

BonesX, Ive watched the anime, but only up until the first meeting with Sairog.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

I slowly cracked each knuckle of my hands as my peerage assembled behind me. Yubelluna my queen, Siris my Zweihander wielding knight, and Isabela my half mask wearing rook, and my still incomplete peerage was rounded off for the moment, by two of my pawns, the twin cat girls Ni and Li.

I was proud to say that each one of them were, at least strength-wise, High level demons. I had ground them down and reshaped them to be that strong after all, even if it was nothing more then assuring that they had tutors for martial arts and magic.

There was no way in hell I was gonna let the peerage I had languish and turn into Risers peerage from cannon.

To be fair, I might or might not have broken them a few times in the process during our spars…

I finished my inner contemplations and turned to my queen.

"Alright. So, what do you want to do? Either you guys can go and test your training, or I can go."

One of Luna's eyebrows quirked and her dark cherry red lips twitched briefly into a smile.

"And should we not instead all go in together, with a well thought out plan?"

I stroked my chin in serious thought for a few moments before shaking my head.

"No. I want to test either the training that I have put you all through thus far, or myself. Our opponent is a low-level member of the the Frein family, with only half of a completed peerage."

I felt my lips pull tight, bearing my teeth in a mocking smile towards my peerage.

"So unless your saying you cant beat them, and therefor need more full contact sparring and magic lessons?"

I trailed off meaningfully as my peerage all furiously shook their heads. It was one of the few things that I insisted on doing, having regular full on close combat and magical sparring sessions with my peerage. Again, if I was being completely honest, I wasn't as skilled, or even as flat out physically strong as my knight or rook, but when it came to combining magical combat into physical strikes, or just you know, burning and salting the earth into an inhabitable wasteland, then I could confidently say that I was the best.

 _Scene Break_

Yubleluna sighed as her king descended into muttering and self contemplation, she tried poking Riser a few times, but the blond man just shrugged her off before taking out a notepad and pen and began sketching complicated magical theorems.

Luna sighed again and turned to the rest of the peerage.

"It looks like we'll be facing our opponents without wisdom of our glorious leader."

Ni and Li snickered while Isabela made of face. Siris on the other hand just drew her sword, and rested it on one shoulder before asking the pertinent question.

"So, if our king is buried into the magical formulas as usual, whats the plan?"

Yubleluna sighed and ran her fingers through her long hair briefly before speaking.

"Since it was suggested by master anyway, we will take the offensive. I will go with Ni and Li, Siris will stick with Isabela, My group will go straight down the middle, the other will stay in the rear to intercept any flankers, or to ambush in turn if we get swamped by numbers. Clear?"

Her fellow peerage members nodded and immediately fell into formation, the pawns to either side of their queen, and the knight and Rook both disappearing a few hundred feet behind their queen.

 _Scene Break_

Agustus Ex-telhart Frein, was by no means a good person, he wasn't even that 'good' of a devil. He was a slothful, prideful, gluttonous, but worst of all, he was one of the weakest members of the family of Frein, a member of the 72 pillars who were famous for the skills in degrading attack and defense magic as both a method of piercing an opponents defensive techniques, and hopefully degrading their attacks enough that their offensive magics would splash against Friens' own defenses.

His own peerage was half full, literally only half full, with four pawns, a knight, and a rook, as well as his own piece, the king.

What really disgusted most of his peers was the fact that all of his peerage with the exception of himself were young girls.

Sue him.

He had a type.

But what was important right now was the fact that his peerage was assembled, and they were ready to roll over that upstart Riser and his peerage in its totality.

But just as he was about to give the order for his peerage to move out, he heard a nearby branch crack.

He turned, and then his world exploded, into fire, into ash, and into defeat.

 _End Chapter_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

I was jolted out of my absent minded designs for a magical version of a thermo-nuclear explosion by well, another explosion. I looked around and realized my peerage must have have already gone ahead and engaged the enemy. I smiled since it looked like my peerage was going to win. As I walked, I couldn't help the smile as I ran my fingers over the leaves of the trees in the Rating Arena.

Every time I grew disappointed, or saddened by devils lack of, well humanity, things like this always made me happy, the innovations they considered simple that in my mind, were nothing short of fantastic.

Then a spike of solidified acid magic shot through my chest.

I glanced down irritated as my injury immediately began healing, and then looked to see the King of my opens peerage, something-something Frein if I remembered right.

I shrugged mentally, it was Luna's job to remember who these people were.

Frein whatever his name was was apparently in the middle of some sort of monologue, but since he was standing still, it was the perfect time to test one of my rather heavier duty attack spells. This particular one, was drawn from another famous person with fire control. I raised my hands wide, and abruptly dumped as much heat as I could into the air around me, causing the temperature to rise to ridiculous levels, and the very air to began boiling, and then when I spoke, I might have also diverted a smidgen of spare magic to deepen my vocal cords and make them louder, turning them into a bass machine that vibrated the muscles in my throat.

"Flame Emperor Commandment."

And as I spoke, a literal sun manifested in the sky, its light and heat absolute blasting the land around and underneath it into a brown or blackened char.

 _Scene Break_

Yubleluna stopped, just as she was about to punch one of the rooks for the opposing peerage, when dawn came to the battlefield, and then rapidly became midday in death valley, and considering they were supposed to be in a forest at twilight? Then yes. something was very wrong.

The air itself was saturated with heat and magic that stuck that clogged the back of Yubleluna's thoat, stinging and bitter. She turned and gasped the still conscious members of both peerages doing the same at the awe inspiring sight in front of them.

A second sun had descended on the battlefield, dwarfing any of the earlier displays of magic. From her vantage with the rest of her peerage she could see vast swathes of the rating arena beginning to catch burst into flames. And then as the sphere began to descend, she heard a single, terrifying, drawn out scream that echoed over the arena, that was silenced by the _'whoomph'_ of the sphere touching down, and then exploding in a blinding white flash followed by a wave of dirt and debris.

 _Scene Break_

Sizrech's leaned back in his chair, whatever the hell _that_ was, it had blasted any of the expectations he had for Risers first rating game right out of the damn water. To be fair, he had been expecting Riser to crush, murn, and otherwise stomp his considerably weaker opponent like a bug, but this, this was more along the lines of launching a nuke at the insect to kill the bug. The scouring the radioactive wasteland left over with flame, lots and lots of flame.

Sizrech's eyes narrowed. The lady Phenix had said her son was mid-ultimate class the last time they had spoken, but he had assumed that she had meant all around, what he had just witnessed signified a mind obsessed with spell creation and modification the likes of Ajuka. The young Phenix might not be at his or the other Mao's through his sheer power yet, but with a passion for spell creation, he would be able to bridge the gap via sheer ingenuity.

That usually wouldn't be a bad thing, but since Riser was considerably irritated at having to marry his younger sister, which he was still rather irritated about, because who wouldn't want to marry his little Rias-chan? But if Riser was this strong, and antagonistically opposed to any of the Mao's, then the situation had just become significantly more complicated…

 _Scene Break_

Rias watched with wide eyes as her fiancé, her groom to be? Her promised? She didn't really know _what_ Riser-kun was supposed to be for her, and she honestly to admit to herself that she didn't really _get_ what most of those things really were, but what she did know was that Riser was really nice, always gave her the best presents for her birthday or holidays, and was super strong.

She just hadn't known how strong, but when little 12 year old Rias saw that sun come into existence, and then incinerate Risers opposition, she had felt a little shiver that was both thrill, fear, and just a smidgen of pleasure as she imagined herself maybe having the power to do something like that one day.

Her parents noticed her smiling face, and grinned to themselves, their daughter, wether or not her new groom to be wanted to married, in the end would fold to what their daughter wanted, and once he did, they would be able to add the name of an obviously powerful devil to the Gremory family.

Risers parents noticed the Gremorys family reaction as a whole, and grimaced. They had never been particularly huge fans of the wedding arrangements between the Phenixs and the Gremorys, but when the whole situation had originally arisen, the Gremorys had been desperately searching for allies for their side of the war in Hell, and the Phenix's had only needed an excuse to join those opposing the Old Satan faction, but now that the price had come due, they had to take accept it, otherwise they would be seen as honorless, traitors and snobs by both sides.

But neither parent wanted Riser to marry a little girl, especially if he didn't want too.

 _Scene Break_

I coughed idly and waved my hand to dissipate some of the smoke and ash that was still lingering in the air, just in time to hear the final announcement for the rating game.

"Agustus Ex-telhart Frein, has lost, the game goes to Riser Phenix and his peerage."

I smiled and waved, just like the penguins said. And I would continue to smile and wave all the way to the finish line, because that was where my final ideal would be, which boiled down to three things.

I wanted to be obscenely rich, powerful, influential, and all around the person that when you think, 'unbeatable' you think of them. I wanted to out Sairog-Sairog, and out Mao the four Maos'.

2\. Ensure that Cannon, no matter how much I despised the personalities of ceartin characters happened, with a 'few small' changes.

3\. And as a personal favor to myself, make sure that Riser, a guy who literally could have been one of the greatest characters in Cannon, doesn't come off as such a complete harem obsessed Jack-ass.

 _Scene Break_

I was experimenting in my lab, putting the final touches on, what if it turned out the way I hoped, it would be a form of artificial magic, where any person could infuse their magic into the blue powder, which could be ingested at a later point to act as a mana potion, which I had been absolutely floored to realize wasn't actually a thing in this world.

But of course, right as I was about to put a single drop of the final ingredient in, the door to the upper level of my lab slammed open, and my _darling_ little sister yelled out,

"RISER! Rias is here to see you!"

Shocked, I dropped the entire container, knocking over the unstable formula, I had exactly three and a half second to realize what had happened and do my best to dampen the explosion of pure magic that erupted from my work station, sending my crashing into the wall across the room, sending spider-webbed cracks throughout.

I coughed briefly in pain as one of my lungs regenerated before looking at my sheepish sister with an expression of the utmost resignation mixed with a tinge of growing irritation.

"This better be important Ravel, or you are going to be stuck in magic practice with me for the next month, is that clear?"

She nodded quickly before bolting out the door.

I just sighed again before standing up and making my way to the foyer, where I knew Rias would be.

When I got there, the still adorable 13 year old girl, squared her jaw, puffed up her chest, not that it really did much yet, and spoke in a authoritative voice as she could manage at her young age.

"Riser. I want to marry you."

….What?

Just… Just _Goddammit._


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

Yubleluna watched as her king paced the floors of his room ranting and raging because Rias wanted to marry him, and for some reason Rias needed to marry a perverted idiot rather then him. As his rantings got more and more out of control, Luna finally lost her patience, and clapped her hands once to get Riser's attention.

"Riser, _why_ does Rias need to marry some perverted Oppai-dragon?"

Riser whirled to face Yubleluna and the queen had to forcefully stop herself from jerking back in shock.

Her kings eyes were alight with fire, and she didn't mean that in the metaphorical sense, bright, bloody red flames had burned away both of Risers eyes. Her kings teeth were also bared in a snarl, and with teeth backlit by fire emanating from his gullet.

"Because otherwise I will be forced to change history! And that… That is **unacceptable**."

To her kings credit, he immediately calmed after his outburst, but his hands still shook, and as his eyes regenerated, they still were alight with fanatical flames that sent shivers down Luna's spine. Riser just sighed as he slowly regained control of himself before speaking again.

"I must ensure that the history as it was supposed to happens, happens by and large, the way it was destined too, otherwise, when the world begins to lose it self, then the likelihood that I might lose everything I have already built, and invested in, it could destroy everything!"

Luna felt an odd mixed of feelings, stupefied, confused, and not a little scared. Her master had mentioned things like that on a few occasions before, sometimes in high stress moments when he was venting, other times during his nightmares.

But now, now he looked on the verge of loosing. Luna cautiously raised her hands and placed them on her kings shoulder and began gently rubbing and kneading, hoping to assuage some of the tension before it boiled over. Her king stiffened, and then relaxed as she continued massaging the Phenix's shoulders. She felt a smile flit across her lips as she felt her master slowly relax underneath her ministrations. She leaned forward and whispered into her kings ear.

"You know, one day, you will have to tell me just what you know about the future."

Then she frowned as Riser stiffened again and whirled. They both fell back, and Yubleluna was left staring into Risers backlit, intense, almost manic eyes, her arms pinned above her head by Riser as he crouched above her waist.

"Maybe so, but not today."

 _Scene Break_

I was pacing back and forth, it was the day of Rias' 15th birthday, the day where she would officially receive her peerage pieces, and begin the first steps on her path towards being an adult devil, and the heir of the Gremory family.

But today, this day, I had to do something that admittedly tasted bitter, and left an odd feeling fluttering somewhere in-between my ribcage and gut.

Today, I would have to trash the dreams of teenage girl and pull something as close as I possibly could do to a, (cue internal shudder here) a cannon Riser impression. That meant no kind gestures, no mitigating factors, at least apparent ones. And, if I can stomach it, enough casual oily lechery to make even Issei choke on it.

 ** _Awesome_** **.**

 _Scene Break_

Rias looked up in confusion at Riser.

This…. But this, sneering, prancing, primping _thing_ was not **her** Riser.

The way he casually fondled his peerage.

The way he insulted her at every turn.

The way his eyes seemed to _ooze_ over her when ever Riser looked at her.

Whoever this was, this was not her Riser.

 _Scene Break_

Sizrechs just raised one eyebrow as Rias stormed out in a huff, unshed tears in her eyes. Riser left a few minutes afterwards, a sneer falling of his face to leave nothing but an empty, emotionless mask.

"Are you sure all of that was really necessary?"

Riser, Riser just shrugged.

"To be honest, from what I think is coming, Rias needs to be strong, she needs to be independent, she needs to be stronger then you before you were at her age."

Sizrechs felt something spark, his eyes narrowed, and he considered the blond Phenix, who despite not being a Mao, was rapidly becoming one of the most talked about, most influential devils in the underworld.

The only question was wether or not the young man knew that… Because as far as he or any of the other Maos knew, the only obsession the blond man had was getting stronger, wether it was sparring, being tutored by his mother, spell creation, or any other number of activities, he had yet to even dip a toe into political waters if one didn't consider his engagement to Rias.

Sizrechs just remained silent as Riser seemed to wait for a response for a few moments before brushing past, and leaving the Gremory house.

It would be the last time he would be in the Gremory house for three years.

 _Scene Break_

Ravel winced as another explosion rocked the Phenix mansion.

For the past three months her older brother had pushing the boundaries of his explosive spells, creating bigger, more varied forms of fire and explosions, some of them had more, shall we say, fantastic effects.

The two worst, were one white flame that somehow had incorporated the holy element. And a black flame, that, at least according to Riser when the door to the reinforced and warded basement had been incarnated into ash, burnt the soul rather then the body.

Ravel turned and looked at her brothers queen and made a sort of head jerking motion towards the basement door, which even now had smoke flowing out from the cracks.

"Do… Do you want to take that?"

Yubleluna snorted.

"No. Do you?"

Another explosion shook the house, and Ruval shivered.

"I'm good. Totally, _totally_ good actually."

 _Scene Break_

I was down in my lab yet again, when a pair of messages materialized on a pedestal near the stairs to the upstairs levels of the Phenix mansion with a chime and a ringing of bells to announce their arrival.

The first level was another rating games challenge, this time, from a demon by the name of Ventanin Naberius, and the second was a note from the spy network I was slowly developing, for the most part they were simply 'friendly' devil with whom I had either done small favors for, or were interested in hitching their stars to mine. This particular letter was a from a low-level member of Astaroth family, in it was a short statement.

 _'_ _The Red haired queen of kings has so far recruited a fleeing crow, a lost holy one, and an abandoned vampire'_

I felt a grin spread over my face, I remembered a name from the anime, I didn't remember the first name, but if my spies said Rias had only managed to acquire a queen, knight, and bishop thus far, and not her rook, especially since I hadn't anything about a Nekshou massacre, it meant that Kuroka was still on the field as far as attainable pieces.

All I needed to do was lay terms on the Rating Game challenge.

A piece for a piece.

A life for a life.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

I leaned back in my office chair and breathed in deeply, the member from the Naberius family had sent back a reply accepting the bet, my queen for his. If I managed to coordinate this just right, I could snatch Kuroka away from the Khaos brigade, and if I can keep her hidden for long enough, use her as my second bishop, and still have cannon would proceed as planned up until the confrontation that I was trying to ensure between myself, Rias, and Issei.

But that led up to a secondary issue. What I wanted to do, and my virtue of merely existing in this world as someone with even the limited meta-knowledge that I possessed was changing cannon into something completely unrecognizable. And by that same token, beyond my control. But I still had to try and least attempt to keep it somewhat on the rails at least at the beginning, since much to my now eternal regret, I haven't actually seen the entire series, which means I have no idea of how to ensure cannon goes better, and yet still have Issei as Rias' main… Squeeze? I wasn't totally sure how to put it, but it was still something that probably needed to happen, since I know, no matter how strong I personally get, to give credit where credit is due, Issei will always be able to outstrip me at the same basic level through his sacred gear, and those final few confrontations, a Maos' level of strength would mean nothing.

For now, wether or not I wanted to change cannon, it was meaningless, first I had to get Kuroka. After that I could make a final decision on wether or not it was time to insert myself. But for now, for now its time to wipe the floor with this newest opponent. Of course, now, I had to cement my place as someone to avoid fighting at all costs, in a world like this reputation is everything, the factions avoid fighting each other because of the sheer _weight_ that the leaders of three factions possessed. And I needed to get to that level of recognition, and the inventions that I had been working on would be the perfect way to that.

 _Scene Break_

Ventanin Naberius scowled, the challenge to a rating game that he had sent to Riser Phenix had been sent back with a condition, it would have to be Kuroka for one of his pieces.

Which was tempting offer to be sure, especially with the Phenix offering his Queen in that mix, but at the same time, in case he lost, which he doubted he would, but if he did, he would lose Kuroka, a skilled high class devil with Senjutsu abilities that made her worth any three members of the rest of his peerage.

But still… If he one, the queen piece was the one piece he still hadn't filled through his peerage, so If he could secure the newly minted 'Bomb Queen' of all people into his peerage, well, he would be delighted to say the least.

He had seen the last rating game that Riser had participated in, and it had quite frankly it had been horrifying the magics Riser had pulled down. But, it had also inspired something in him. Almost every one of the still functioning families of the 72 pillars had a speciality, the specialty of the Naberius family was Gravity magics.

And the sun, the sun that Riser had summoned, it had inspired him to create a spell that he felt was equal to it.

The Gravity Barrier. A technique that formed an sphere of heightened or lessened gravity around the caster, that could either ratchet up, or lessen gravity by up to twelve times. Ventanin had to smile, Riser might be really powerful, but its hard to stay that way when your being crushed into a gory pancake.

 _Scene Break_

Sizrechs sat down in the stands as he prepared himself to watch another Rating Game with Riser as a competitor. The Phenix had accepted another challenge, but this time, he had placed a bet on his peerage, he would either win his opponents bishop, an impressively strong Nekoshou by the name of Kuroka, who apparently had a handle on Senjutsu, or he would loose his queen, Yubleluna, who had earned the title of 'strongest queen' and 'bomb queen'.

Sizrechs just shrugged mentally as he watched Riser and his peerage enter, but then his eyes widened a fraction in shock, Riser had walked out, garbed in tactical gear that he had seen on Swat officers. A bulky black bulletproof vest, black pants and boots, and a large black backpack slung over one shoulder, and a dark visored black helmet clutched in both hands. Sizrechs eyes widened even farther when he realized that the Phenix was alone, without his peerage.

Riser turned to the crowd and smiled, a blindingly bright smile.

"My lords and ladies, I am pleased to announce the formation of a new business! That of Phenix securities, arms, and armor. We are a business built around supplying the weapons and armor to any devil with the coin to buy them, and once purchased, we _guarantee_ that a full set will increase the any low-level devil to the level of high class! This match will be only myself, using only items created by Phenix securities to beat my foes!"

Riser gave a long extravagant bow, and slipped the helmet on, before withdrawing something that looked like a paintball gun from the pack, and then shimmered briefly, and disappeared into the forest.

Sizrechs turned to the Lady Phenix who was sitting next to her sons peerage with a bemused, if surprised exspression.

"Did you know about this?"

She just shook her head, her eyes twinkling.

"Nope. But somehow I'm not surprised. He hasn't shown any interest in political power, and since he isn't the heir, and refuses to marry Rias, and if he's trying to get the power I think he is, then making it so he becomes one of the first, and premier arms-dealers of the underworld is the perfect way to do so."

Sizrechs scratched at his hair frantically with both hands.

"What the hell kind of power could he be attempting to gather that he would become an arms-dealer, and _not_ marry the heir to the Gremory family!?"

The lady Phenix just smiled and motioned to the battlefield.

"I suggest you watch my son, as he crushes his opponents, I think you will be quite interested, both as Mao, and as the king of your own peerage."

 _Scene Break_

Ventanin started as he heard a long drawn out scream echo over the battlefield, followed by the announcement.

' _Ventanin Naberius' pawn, retired, Ventanin Naberius' pawn, retired, Ventanin Naberius' rook, retired.'_

He glanced over at the next squad, made up of three pawns, and his remaining rook, and jerked his head towards the where scream had come from, his motion an unspoken command to investigate what had happened to the advance squad.

He then turned to his less valuable bishop, a reincarnated devil by the name of Abantham, a surly, grizzled, bearded devil who gave a quizzical look, asking an unspoken question.

Ventanin gave an evil smirk and nodded, Abantham gave a He had heard the announcement that Riser had been the only one on the other side, and was even limiting himself to the gear he had produced, those handicaps meant that he could actually play around with Riser, use tactics and and strategy to wear down Riser as much as possible, before blitzing the Phenix with his own gravity spells to crush him, along with whatever Kuroka could throw at the Phenix.

Ventanin could admit, he might hate that primping, pretty boy Phenix, but he could respect the _sheer_ power the Phenix had shown in his first Rating Game, but if he wasn't going to use it in this match, Ventanin would do everything in his power to make him regret it.

 _Scene Break_

Abantham motioned for the two pawns in his squad to circle around, just as he heard another scream from the second squad. He rushed forward just in time to see a black, oiled shadow fade away into the forest. Abantham caught a glimpse of some sort of high-tech gun that stunk of holy water and light magics.

He rushed forward towards the only member of the advance squad who was still conscious, despite the fact that half their face looked like it had been sprayed with acid, and as a consequence was dripping off win long, crimson and pink fleshy drops.

Abantham knelt next to the wounded pawn, just in time to hear them gasp.

" _Be careful sir… Phenix… Uses… Holy bullets…""_

And then the wounded pawn, and remaining bodies scattered around the clearing faded in a shimmer of blue sparks, followed by the announcement.

' _Ventanin Naberius' Rook, retired, Ventanin Naberius' pawn, retired, Ventanin Naberius' pawn, retired.'_

Abantham swallowed against his suddenly dry throat. The fact that a devil managed to figure out a way how to use _holy_ ammo…. That, that was a game changer.

A shadow blitzed its way through the clearing, and a long cut opened in the throat of one of the pawns behind Abantham, sending the reincarnated demon to the floor, gargling in their own blood.

Abantham whirled, and rushed to the pawn, already calling up the few healing magics he knew in attempt to staunch the bleeding and keep the paw in the game, but there was a trio of small _phut-phut_ sounds, sending three paintball spheres drilling into Abantham's legs and chest.

The burning sensation made the old demon let loose a scream as he crumpled, his right leg literally melting away from the rest of his body.

The rook flipped himself over, right as the black armored figure he had to assume was Phenix dropped itself on top of his downed body.

There was a brief pause, that was only broken as the last pawn in the clearing rushed forward before getting shot with the same holy water rounds in the head. The barrel was then delicately placed on his forehead.

Abantham stared up at the featureless glass helmet. He opened his mouth to curse, but was silenced by another round fired directly into his head that left a burnt hole in the middle of his forehead.

 _Scene Break_

Ventanin stared somewhere off into the distance in shock.

Everyone of his peerage except for Kuroka who he had kept with him, were all dead and gone, the only sounds of fighting he had heard were a couple of screams. No metal clashing, sounds of explosions, or signs of elemental manipulation.

Ventanin turned to Kuroka, and was about to scream out a warning when the figure in the black tactical armor latched onto Kuroka, wrapping its legs around her waits, and its arms around her shoulder and neck, a knife in one hand placed on the Nekoshou's throat.

As quickly as he could, Ventanin lifted one hand, splayed open, a magical circle flashing into existence, but as fast a he was, it wasn't quick enough, in silence, the armored figure drew its knife over Kuroka's throat, strangling her scream into a raspy gargle, chocked by the same blood that spread in an arcing splatter of crimson.

Ventanin snarled as his spell finally activated.

 **"** **Gravity Sphere."**

And the forced of a mountain fell upon Ventanin Naberius' surroundings.

 _End Chapter_

 _Authors Note_

Good lord. Y'all are acting like I just shot your puppy. Give me a few chapters. I believe that I said in the very first chapter that I hated cannon Issei. I'm just trying to portray a guy who hasn't seen most of the anime as accurately as I can. He knows he's powerful, and he recognizes that he cant keep cannon as exactly as he wants it, but he's worried that if he changes is too much, then Issei, who towards the end really is the only one who can face a lot of those opponents, wont be as powerful as he was in cannon. Add that to the fact my Riser is obsessed with getting stronger, but is terrified of changing cannon before he is strong enough, well, its the main quandary for the first dozen chapters.

Now, after my little rant there, to make sure its totally clear, Cannon is going off the rails for the most part. I'm keeping some things like the peace talk, and Issei going into Rias' peerage, but beyond that Im still deciding some things.

Again, I will **not** be sticking with cannon, Redone Riser just needs to grow out of his need for Meta-knowledge first.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

Ventanin's spell blasted into existence, and abruptly, the ground for around 13 meters around him compressed, thundering and rumbling as it was forced deeper.

But the black figure that was only a few feet away from Ventanin gave no reaction. The only visible sign that that the tactically armored figure was even affected by the magic, was the hundreds, if not thousands of tiny runes that were inscribed onto each place tactical plate began glowing a brilliant white-blue.

With each step, the symbols on the armor began glowing brighter and brighter, until the figure was directly in front of Ventanin, and even through his closed eyes, the bright corona of the runes was almost blinding. The figure placed one glowing hand on Ventanin's face, fingers folding around to rest at Ventanin's temples.

And then he began to squeeze.

The spell began to stutter and fail as the pressure, and the pain increased, blood began to beed and run from the around where the nails where digging into the flesh of Ventanin's skull. The spell finally gave away in a brief flare of purple-red light as Ventanin began to claw at the hands wrapped around his face, beating at the steel-like flesh.

There was a loud crack, a spray of blood, and Ventanin fell limp.

 _Scene Break_

"Damn, I think I need to have a conversation with your little sisters fiancé Sizrechs, that level of magical enhancement shouldn't be sold to the general population."

The Lucifer turned and blinked, sitting behind him were the other two Maous. It was surprising that he hadn't noticed them when they came in, but Ajuka Beelzebub was a master of innovation, and Serafall Leviathan was considered an expert with battlefield magics, it wouldn't be surprising if one of them either had teleported them both in, or had some form of invisibly that allowed them to sneak in.

Then Sizrechs managed to process what the other Maou had actually said.

"Are his creations really that dangerous?"

Beelzbub just cocked one green eye-brow before motioning down to the arena.

"It just allowed what is a physically high-class devil to utterly destroy a peerages' worth of devil in the same class. Imagine every reincarnated devil with an axe to grind getting a set."

Sizrechs swallowed as he considered the prospect. It wouldn't threaten some other 72 pillars, but the majority of reincarnated devils _were_ treated as 2nd class citizens. One of the main reasons there had never been a rebellion, protests or the like against their treatment was that pureblooded devils were by and large more powerful then reincarnated ones, especially those with more unique bloodline abilities.

If that gap was suddenly closed…

 _Scene Break_

I wandered through the the inner rooms of the first floor, whistling a little bit of classical as I made my way towards the infirmary. The test had gone out without a hitch. As I walked, my peerage materialized into being as they took off their helmets and nodded as they fell into formation silently.

What? You actually thought I was going to try and fight an almost complete peerage without any backup, while limiting my own powers?

Heh-heh.

No.

First an explanation as to the magic of this weird world, or at least as far as Ive understood it. There are five major types of magical abilities. The first is holy magic, exorcisms and the like that are practiced by the church. The second is Creationism, or rather the making and usage of magical arms and armor. The third is spell circles, which the majority of magic, both human and devil relies on. The fourth is bloodlines like my Phenix regeneration and flames, or the Gremory 'power of destruction. The fifth and final aspect are sacred gears, which are a weird mixture between spell circles, artifice, and bloodlines as far as I am able to figure.

Anyway, the creation of my armor actually relied on spell circles, and some of the principles behind creation. Spell circles, are actually tens, or hundreds, or even thousands of runes inscribed via pure magic onto the air. The more runes, the more powerful or more focused the effects of the magic. Creationism on the other hand is basically a mix of blacksmithing, intent, and magical will power, or in other words, in the process of smithing a dagger, if the person creating it was trying to create a weapon that would kill someone, the essence of the idea _'kill'_ would be poured into the dagger, eating away at the smiths magical energy, and if there wasn't enough to finish it, it would start eating away at their life force, which was the reason there were so many legends of cursed blades killing their makers.

Anyway, the suits themselves were awesome, I had managed to create two different styles of armored bodysuit. The first was the type I was wearing right then, which I call the 'titan' type. Essentially it was a black armored bodysuit, and helmet with bullet proof glass visor. Each piece of armor had hundreds, if not thousands of runes and spell circles micro etched onto them using a laser etch machine that I had bought from earth. The runes were for the most part rather simple, mostly strength increasers, plus the equivalent of a magical battery that would absorb offensive spells, along with a sundry of other lesser runes that basically were all designed around making the wearer a walking tank.

The second style of armor was what my peerage was wearing, what I was tentatively labelling 'Wraith suits', and like the ghosts of old they had even more runes the Titan suits. The Wraith suits had the runes for transparency, intangibility, speed, silence, and a few dozen more.

I was admittedly still a little pissed that not a single person with access to magic had ever made a damn invisibility spell before, much less a device that could make someone invisible for long periods of time. Instead I had to make due with crappy transparency runes on every beach of armor for the Wraith suits, and multiple copies of it on every part of the under-suit that didn't even give full invisibility, and just reduced someones presence to a sort of shimmery heat haze.

To be fair, in the shadowed woods, they were _practically_ invisible, but I still wanted true sneaky ninja-ness so I would keep experimenting as I went.

Any-who…. Enough bragging to myself for now.

I jerked my hand at my peerage in a sign to get them to put their helmets back on and stand guard around the infirmary door.

 _Scene Break_

Kuroka was in the infirmary bed, shocked to her core.

Her master had come in, sneered at her, and then… _Abandoned her._

He had said nothing more then, 'You are his now', and then he had left.

What was she supposed to do now? How was she supposed to support Shirone?

Then the door to the infirmary busted open at that _absolute_ ** _ass_** strode in with a gigantic smile on bare face. Kuroka suppressed a shiver when she saw that he was still wearing the armor from the Rating game, it was black and shiny, almost obsidian like.

Riser just smiled as he pulled up a chair next to her hospital bed. There was what felt like minutes of silence before Kuroka finally spoke up, her voice a slight rasp still from the mental shock of having the beast in front of her cut her throat so deeply she had felt the knife hit bone.

"What do you want?"

Risers smile fell so fast she had to wonder if she had imagined it in the first place. She then shivered, and inched away from Riser as he leaned forward, his eyes seeming to glow slightly.

"I want you to tell me exactly what I can do to make you a valued, and loyal member of my peerage."

Kuroka swallowed as the ambient temperature in the room seemed to rise.

"Can… Can I ask for anything?"

Riser leaned forward farther.

"Yes."

"I want-"

 _End of Chapter 8_


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

After a long discussion between myself and Kuroka, we had come to an agreement. I take care of her little sister, and there would be no torture, experimentation, or sexy-sexy fun times.

Now… I was playing mostly off the cuff since the limited knowledge that I do have really only starts at the beginning of the season, but I _did_ have a few paid informants to tell me when Rias began attending Kuoh.

I was torn out of my musings as someone tapped me on my shoulder.

I turned around calmly, and slowly.

I most _certainly_ did not scream like an infant, explode, whirl around, scream again when I saw who was behind me and explode again.

"…"

Serafall Leviathan sighed as she rubbed some of the ash off her face before turning to look at Ajuka Beelzebub with a look of utmost resigned irritation.

Look, can you really blame when the Maos with the absolutely pants wetting reputations for cruel experimentation and unpredictability pop up behind you?

Ajuka just grunted and jerked his head in my direction.

Serafall sighed for second time, turned back to me, pasted a smile on her face, and spoke.

"Hello! It is I! Magical girl Levia-tan! Might this magical girl have a moment of your time?"

I coughed a couple of times to clear my throat and regain the shreds of dignity.

"Of course lady Levithan, what would you like to discuss?"

There was a glint of _something_ in her eyes that honestly made me nervous as hell as she spoke.

"I was wondering if you would be willing to act as a tutor in both combat, and the magical arts for my younger sister."

I blinked as the Leviathans request percolated through my brain. That… That was unexpected, I had a plan for everything, up to and including the Maos demanding that I stop production, and in turn the distribution of my suits and weaponry, but this, this was out of left field, but in the time honored manner of Sensei Jenkins…

"Of course, I would be honored to assist in the instruction of your sister. You are aware however, that my instructions in the more physical areas of combat are somewhat lacking."

The Leviathan merely shrugged her slim shoulders and waved one hand dismissively.

"Of course, Sona from what she tells me wishes to focus on the more arcane aspects of combat however, so you should be fine."

Translation? _'yeah, so I'm only doing this so I can keep an eye on you and maybe indirectly benefit, even though I think you wont be able to do much.'_

"Of course my lady, shall I come on the first day of the new week?"

The Leviathan nodded again, waved, and departed. Ajuka nodded and tossed a business card in my direction before following me.

On it, was a phone number, followed by few words.

 _'_ _Call me, soon.'_

Huh… Okay then…

Going to ignore the fact that I'm engaged to one Mao's sister, going to be tutoring the other, and apparently the third wants to _talk_.

This is going to be a long couple of months.

 _Scene Break_

Rias was outside at the Gremory family grounds, practicing with her power of destruction when her brothers maid and wife Grayfia walked forward, spoke,

"Riser Phenix is to begin tutoring Sona Sitri this coming Monday."

Grayfia dipped her head and left.

As soon as Grayfia was back inside the mansion, Rias took in one deep breath, screamed, and let loose a blast of the power of destruction that dug a trench six feet deep, and six feet long.

Breathing deeply, Rias hissed to herself.

" _Sona is not the only one who can get to learn from you,_ ** _Riser_** _."_

 _Scene Break_

A week after my rating game that earned me my second bishop, I found myself in front of the Sitri mansion, the wrought iron gates had skulls fixed to the spikes on top.

To be fair, I was pretty sure they were fake, and made out of metal, but still, I felt it was rather tacky for them to have literal skulls mounted on spikes.

The gates opened and I walked inside, marveling at was honestly some awe-inspiring landscaping.

…

I'm Serious! There was a palm tree next to a pine tree, and Orchids next to daffodils, next to deadly Nightshade! It was freaking cool!

Although, is that a man sized Venus flytrap? Well, probably man trap considering its size…

 _Scene Break_

Sona Sitri glanced up as her new tutor walked in, and then stopped and stared. She hadn't been told anything about her new tutor that her older sister had arranged for her, her previous tutors had all been wizened, white haired and bearded men.

Her new tutor was very much not that.

He was a tall, well muscled, slim man, just over six feet tall with a long blond ponytail falling down to his back. The blond man was dressed in sneakers, jeans, and a buttoned flannel shirt, and a white t-shirt that fit so well it looked like it was almost painted on, highlighting the blonds prominent musculature.

He smiled, and Sona blushed.

He spoke, and Sona listened.

"Hello Miss Sitri, my name is Riser Phenix, I was asked to act as your new combat and magic teacher."

Riser taught, and Sona learned.

 _Scene Break_

I nodded appreciably as I ran Sona through some basic quizzes and target practice, basically my goal was to see which spells, and the basics for spell knowledge that she knew, and what spells she first used for combat.

And honestly, I was rather impressed with the sheer skill the little Sitri had. To be fair, I vaguely remembered something from cannon, or fannon, I couldn't remember which, that the Sitri family were naturally disposed towards water and ice magics.

I shrugged mentally, I really didn't care, the Sitri I was teaching was gifted, and it would make it easier for me to teach her if I didn't have to dumb down what I was trying to teach her.

Now, the only question was how much to teach her, I could do the basics, and get her combining her magic with her close combat, or, I could teach her the basics for Creationism and Rune that I'd learned…

Of course theres also the third route, but I really, _really_ don't want to do that.

If I earn her loyalty, theres always an open place on my peerage…

No, that wouldn't work, the only reason cannon Riser had been able to have Ravel on his peerage was because she was family, and I don't think that she had actually had a piece implanted.

Damn… Would have been cool though.

 _Scene Break_

I had teleported back to the entrance to the Phenix mansion, when a woman I recognized as Grayfia Lucifuge, the rather terrifying maid to Sizrechs Lucifer popped into existence next to me, and before I could react, grabbed me and teleported out.

As we popped in at our destination, I grabbed her wrist, and used a spell that I had kept in reserve for ultra-Mao level emergencies only.

' **Time Stop** '

Now, it wasn't actually time stop, it was more along the lines of a 'space lock' mixed with paralysis, and artificially inducing a coma, but come _on_ , saying time stop sounded just so much better.

Grayfia froze, and I let out a relieved breath. Then of course I heard an award breath from behind me, I turned, and saw the Lord and Lady Gremory, Sizrechs, and Rias staring at me in shock.

"…Whoops?…"

 _Authors Note_

Two chapter in two days?! What is this?!

Mile De: Thanks, really didn't know, watching as I write, but still.

Lezaroth: I do! Once I actually write them into the story, I do!

Dino: Ehhh... Sacred gears are a weird thing, created by god, and they incarnate in people, (randomly?). They are not crystallization's of personality, otherwise Issei would be a battle maniac. I think of sacred gears as a combination of Creation magic, lots of ruins, and in the Boosted gears case, a powerful dragon soul shoved into it. Or in other words, regular magic, just cranked up to God level. And not little g, were talking big G God.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

I stared at the the Gremory family, and they stared back at in me in a state of shock. Considering there was a frozen maid next to me, who happened to be the powerful wife to Sizrech, they were rather justified in staring.

This, this might be a tad difficult to fix…

"Oh dear, I should have known not to oppose the strongest queen…"

Sizrech's eyes widened as he realized what I was doing.

"I must flee, flee and seek assistance before I succumb to my wounds…"

Sizrech's palm met his face as his sisters jaw dropped, and his parents began glaring.

"Farewell all!"

As I turned to leave Sizrechs sighed, snapped his fingers, and the mansion abruptly went into lock down, bars sliding into place, locks clicking as they turned, and the ominous hum of the magical protections of the mansion stopping anyone from going in, or out.

I turned back, with a smile on my face.

"So, is that a no to me leaving then?"

The lord and lady Gremory sneered at me, stepping forward. I had to admire the cojones on both of them, considering I knew that they had seen at least one of my Rating Games, and had definitely seen me just paralyze Grayfia, but they still stepped forward and made farting faces in my general direction.

" _No,_ you may _not_ leave, we had Grafyia bring you here so we could discuss you distinct lack of decorum in regards to your treatment of your fiancé."

I blinked.

ReallY? They wanted to go there of all places? Well all-righty-then.

I will freaking **GO THERE**.

 _Scene Break_

Rias watched nervously as Riser abruptly froze after her parents had spoke. The smile that spread across her fiancés afterwards was nothing short of terrifying.

It was less a smile, and more a baring of teeth.

Teeth that happened to be backlit by a glow coming from his throat, a glow that seemed to be spreading underneath his skin until all of Riser was glowing, as though his insides themselves were flame.

Rias took a step back, hiding behind her brother as Riser took one forward.

"You, and your son, entered you daughter into an engagement with me via my parents _without_ my permission. And now you've decided to call me to task for not being particularly _into_ marrying someone who more then ten years younger then me, do I have that right?"

Lord Phenix sneered and nodded, Sizrech's edged forward, angling to get a better field of fire as the tension, and the ambient temperature in the room skyrocketed.

"Your parents _agreed_ to the marriage contract, it has been on the books for more then ten years. And Rias is still set on marrying you. You _will_ marry Rias as soon as she turns 18, you _will_ begin to treat Rias as is proper for her station as your fiancé."

Riser's eye twitched, and he spread his arms wide.

"So, you've kidnapped me, cornered me with multiple powerful people, and are currently threatening me."

Suddenly thirteen slowly rotating circles materialized behind Rizer.

"Therefore, I'm afraid for my life, and furthermore, that means this is a clear cut case for self defense."

Then the circles exploded, sending giant pillars of multicolored flame shrieking towards the Gremory family.

 _Scene Break_

As the assorted Gremorys moved to defend themselves, I whirled, a quick tap on Grayfia's shoulder dispelled the curses I had laid on her, I left the space lock which would deteriorate in an hour or two.

After I finished making sure they wouldn't have a reason to declare a feud, I raced to the door, analyzing it as fast as I possibly good.

…

…

Huh… Well. Crap-biscuits.

There were almost a hundred layered wards on the lockdown mode alone, not counting the regular perimeter spells, and there were a few _nasty_ ones too.

A ward supercharged the electricity in your body until you popped, a heat ward that did something similar except melting, there was even an old Egyptian curse that would replace your blood with hundred of thousands of locusts.

Well, they weren't one of the 72 pillars, with a Maou family member for nothing I suppose.

That left me with only one option, because I sure as hell wasn't staying after launching a bunker buster at them. Speaking of, I could hear the tell tale whine of my spells beginning to die.

The only option I had left was forcibly breaching the perimeter spells, which was insanely dangerous. I could sort of prepare by cloaking myself with as much raw magic as I could, but still, it would be like jumping from the freezer into the sauna, it might help for the first few moments, but after that I would just boil instead of cook.

My mind made itself up quickly when I heard one of the circles die, and the pants-wetting sound of Sizrechs screaming in rage.

Time to go!

 _Scene Break_

Sizrechs was panting hard as he managed to destroy another of the slowly weakening spell circles.

The Maou didn't know where the Phenix had suddenly gotten not only the power, but the ability to send 13 distinctly different types of magical flame at him, three of which had the holy element, but he was **pissed**. The fact that the Phenix had been willing to throw around that level of spell work in an enclosed space, with children nearby, meant it was time to take the gloves off.

He looked towards the door just in time to see Riser turn a bright incandescent white, and burn through the door, and every spell barring his way.

Sizrechs sighed. This had not been the way he wanted this conversation to go. But after a moment the Maou Lucifer straightened up, this might not have been the path he wanted, but if this was where Riser pushed him, then he would push back.

 _Scene Break_

Kuroka was speaking with Yubleluna after putting her little sister down for nap, when a a humongous crash _shook_ the Phenix mansion. The bishop raced out, just behind the queen, right in Tim to see a smoking, burnt, and battered Riser look at them.

"Okay… That hurt."

And then collapse.

 _Authors Note_

Sandmanwake: I had to borrow it. I laughed _so_ hard when I read yours.

Dinoe: W.O.G. is that they are super powerful relics that incarnate into a chosen few.

Guest: Yes. Yes there should. And yes there will be.

Bisaster: What? I… What? I think this will answer your question, but still. The Si asked Kuroka what she needed/wanted to be a loyal peerage member, and one of those was no forcing himself on her. Aka, no sexy-sexy funtime. And just in case you literally need it spelled out, Kuroka was nervous about gettin like she almost was in her last peerage. (I think, that might be fannon again, as opposed to cannon.)


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

I woke up slowly, bits of my body finally deciding that yes, the brain is awake so time to pulse, pound, and ache in unison.

I opened my eyes and looked to one side, my queen asleep next to me. I groaned as I sat up, running a mental checklist of my various injuries. I apparently also woke Luna up because I was promptly squashed by my sobbing queen. I patted her awkwardly on the back for a few moments before gently pushing her off.

"I'm alright, but more importantly, situation report Yubleluna."

My queen immediately straightened.

"Yes, as soon as you arrived we triggered the siege wards, at the time all other members of the Phenix family were out so that is a non-issue. The majority of the peerage have arranged themselves, guarding the significant entry points as well as the emergency escape. However, a number of Lucifer-sama's peerage appeared shortly afterwards, with more appearing every hour. If I had to guess, they are merely waiting for Lucifer-Sama to appear."

Crap.

CRAP.

CrapcrapCRAP!

What the hell!?

Fine, if Sirzechs wants to push, I had a dozen places I could go, but if I really had one of the Maou's set against me, I needed to head topside and go hid amongst humans.

And of course, just as I stood up to get out of bed the entire house shook.

I turned to my wide eyed queen.

"Get the peerage together **now**. We are leaving."

She nodded and we rushed for the emergency teleport downstairs.

 _Scene Break_

Sirzechs Lucifer stared and snarled at the resolute form of the Phenix Manor and its bulwark of protective Wards, his peerage had been beating at them for a couple of hours, and now, even after he had arrived and thrown his effort into the mix, the sheer number and complexity of the protections around the house were making it almost impossible to make any sort of meaningful headway without using the power of destruction to destroy the protections, rather then undue them.

But, if Sirzechs estimation of Rizer's intelligence was right, he had an emergency escape somewhere, and that meant he needed to get in now.

Concentrating, he brought a sphere of concentrated power of destruction, and the compacted it in a denser sphere, and the called up another sphere to overlay it, and another, and another until there were almost a dozen layers of refined and compacted power of destruction.

With a cry of rage and effort, Sirzechs sent the ball spiraling into the protections around the Phenix home.

The protections came down with an almighty shriek and a whoomph of collapsing air.

 _Scene Break_

I was racing by the main doors, my peerage with the exception of Kuroka who was stained at the escape hatch, and had just made it to the entrance to the basement when the main doors to the manor exploded inwards, showering me and the rest of my peerage with wooden splinters.

In strode Sirzechs Lucifer, And he did not look happy, his eyes were a smoldering crimson, his voice thunder, his steps an earthquake.

And then I learned why Sirzechs was a Maou, and the power that I had gained thus far was still, not enough.

As one of my peerage turned to confront him, darting forward, all he did was wave one darknesses wreathed hand, and a bolt of sheer nothingness lanced out and erased my knight.

And then he spoke.

"Rizer Phenix, for the crimes of attacking a Maou, of attacking members of one of the 72 pillars, I summarily sentence you to death."

And then he waved his hand again, and another member of peerage was erased from existence.

I stopped, and I stared, my lips curling.

"So, because I was kidnapped, and then threatened, and lashed out trying to escape, you think thats worthy of a death sentence for not only me, but for my peerage?"

Sirzechs stared, stoic, and as still as the grave.

"Yes."

"Screw you then."

Sirzechs hands lit up in a corona of dark light, and he was about to blast me, when I felt a hand on my neck, and I was thrown backwards, and into the basement. I had one last glance, at my peerage, at my queen, at my pawns, at my rook.

At my family, who mouthed as one.

'go, live, flee.'

And then door to the basement slammed shut.

 _Scene Break_

Sirzechs turned to look at the members of Rizers peerage that were arrayed around the door, ready to confront him, and lay down their lives for their king. It was admirable, but futile.

"Are you sure you want to lay down your lives, for him of all people?"

They all stayed resolute, but the queen stepped forward, and spoke, her voice soft but resolute.

"I speak for every member of his peerage, when I say, he rescued us. And never asked for anything in return other then we do our best in whatever we choose. And we choose to protect him."

Sirzechs just shook his head.

"Very well."

And then a wave of destruction erupted from his body.

 _Scene Break_

I stared numbly up at the closed and locked door, before I shook myself and turned to Kuroka who was standing nearby, a large duffle in her hands. I rushed to her, hand grasping at the duffle.

"Is this all of it."

Kuroka nodded jerkily, letting go of the duffel and grabbing another bag from nearby on the ground.

"It should be, I placed the cross you asked for in it, the materials, and the couple notebooks."

I breathed a sigh of relief, the cross was one of the two crosses of Saint Peter, so blessed that even the un-ordained could use it to bless water, I on the other hand just used it as a spell catalyst, a couple scrapings from the cross, ground up into dust, and it could be used to fuel any of my spells with an added holy element, or when added to any amount of water, immediately purifying it into holy water. it had literally cost me millions of dollars to acquire, and thus far it had been worth every penny. The materials were some associated ampules or vials worth of reagents or spell catalysts that had taken me a significant amount of time to acquire.

The books though, the books were going to be what I needed the most. The first was a black book of my contractee's, people who I had either done favors for and now were owed them, or people who had borrowed money from me. The second, was a an identical book, except this one had various supernatural entities in it. Everything from devils, both stray and otherwise, to fallen and rogue angels, and a smattering of Greek, Norse, and Japanese deities.

I closed the duffle back up just as the door to the basement shook, the roof, shedding dust.

I turned to Kuroka, and jerked my head to one corner of the room, dominated by a crimson teleport circle that would send me and anyone else in the circle with me to a safe house in Japan before self destructing, taking most of the mansion with it.

We both sprinted towards the circle, and got into it, just in time for the door to the basement to disintegrate in a spray of dark energy.

I turned, and almost pissed myself. Instead of one Maou, there were two.

Kuroka was screaming in my ear as I triggered the teleport, just in time too see Serafall Leviathan scream in rage.

 _Scene Break_

In the aftermath of the explosion that destroyed most of Phenix Manor, Serafall turned to Sirzechs with a snarl on her face.

"What the hell Sirzechs?! You don't have the right to decide that Riser is sentenced to die! That needs a majority!"

Sirzechs scoffed, shouldering past Serafall.

"I didn't need yours, or Ajuka's okay for this, he attacked a Maou, that is a summary death sentence."

Serafall scowled.

"Not if it was self defense you ass! At most it should have been Exile! I know what you did! You had Grayfia kidnap him, and then you were standing right behind your parents, your mere presence was a threat."

Sirzechs turned and frowned.

"So what? It didn't excuse his leveling a bunker buster. How the hell did you get here anyway?"

Serafall fists tightened by her sides as she stepped closer to her fellow Maou.

"If someones faced with an opponent of Maou level, it excuses quite a lot, not saying it excuses everything, but still, you've taken this way to far Sirzechs."

She took another step closer, coming nose to chest with her fellow, taller, Maou.

"I got here, because his queen, and your sister managed to get a a pair of messages to me, detailing your, and your parents actions. We need to get into contact with Rizer and explain the situation, and you, need to get your head on straight."

 _Authors Note_

Going a little darker, many thanks to my sounding board, you know who you are, and despite a rocky start, your ideas are great, and Ima use them, but Im still leaving a little something something.

As always, do rate and review.

And also. GIVE ME YOUR CRITICISM SO THAT I MIGHT FEED OF IT AND BECOME STRONGER!

But no pure flames, if your a flame, you can go screw yourself, I write cause I like it, you don't like it don't read.


End file.
